To Fly With Dragons
by Pricat
Summary: Kara A creative but lonely girl finds the Dragon Scale and the magic of Dragon Land along with friendship and now her adventures will never end
1. Chapter 1

**a/n**

**This idea came to me yesterday as I love Dragon Tales but haven't watched the show in a long while or written anything in a long while, but imagined if dragons from Dragon Land could come to our world and befriend human kids who needed friends, plus lately I've been feeling a little down but this idea is making me feel better.**

**Kara, a young creative kid who loves dragons and other mystical beings but lonely, as her Mom is helping her Dad recover from surgery and too busy, but she's surprised when a turquise scaled dragon appears in her room, wanting to be her friend and make her feel better.**

**I hope you guys love.**

* * *

><p><em>It was a beauitful day, as a young girl was on the back of a silver scaled dragon dragon, as her long ebony bangs blew around her in the wind, ut she was happy and carefree.<em>

_"Having fun?" the dragon asked her._

_"Si, I'm having fun." the girl replied._

_She was hugging the dragon's neck, as they were entering her bedroom, as he became the right size to fit in._

_The girl giggled at him._

* * *

><p>Kara's eyes fluttered open, as she'd had a good dream abot flying on a dragon's back, and would probably draw a picture or write a story about it later, hugging her dragon plush.<p>

Her lone ebony bangs hung around her face, but the ten year old pushed them away with a hand, but was getting dressed but wanted to go to the park, and could ask her mother to take her to the park at breakfast.

Kara had a wild imagination, and loved stories about dragons and other creatures, but loved her mother's stories about a land full of dragons, but missed her stories, since her mother was busy taking care of her father, as he'd gotten out of hospital, but had no time to spend with her.

She then put on a green top with purple sleeves along with jeans and sneakers, but put her hair into a ponytail.

She then sat at the table, as Emmy placed a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Thanks, Mom.

Can I ask something/.

Can we go to the park?" she asked.

"Sorry honey but your Papi needs time to recover.

He had a serious operation, you know." she told her.

Kara understood, as she finished eating breakfast, but went to the playroom, but was pretending to fly, when she saw light from the drawer, as she was curious, opening it, finding a box and opening it, seeing the Dragon Scale.

"I wish I had a friend." she said.

Suddenly the scale glowed brighter, as light engulfed the room, as the young girl hid under the table, but came out, hearing a voice.

Her eyes widened, seeing a silver scaled dragon with a dragon badge in the shape of a paintbrush.

"Wow, a dragon!

I'm Kara.

Where did you come from?" she asked.

"I'm Tana.

I've always wanted to go to this world, but let's go to my world." he said.

"We can do that, Tala?" she asked.

He nodded in reply.

"The scale will take us there." he said.

Kara was in awe, as he taught her the rhyme.

"It's so pretty!" she said smiling.

"I wish, I wish, with all my heart

To fly with dragons in a land apart." she said.

She watched in awe, as the scale glowed, and paper dragons swirled around her and Tala, as they vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Emmy opened the door to the playroom, as it was lunchtime, but didn't find Kara, but saw the secret drawer was open, as she smiled, knowing very well where her daughter had gone, but knew her daughter needed the magic of Dragon Land right now.<p> 


	2. Exploring

Tala chuckled as he and his new human friend appeared in Dragon Land, making Emmy's young daughter in awe as she knew this was the place from her mother's stories but getting onto Tala's scaly back.

"Ready?" the dragon said as she nodded.

He took off into the blue skies as the wind blew through her ebony hair laughing as she was enjoying it, wondering if her Mom had done this when she was her age but landing in the playground of the School in the Sky making her curious.

"Oh this is the School in the Sky, where dragon kids go to school." Tala said.

"Cool!" she said hearing soft laughter seeing a big golden scaled dragon there.

He was in awe seeing the girl with Tala as she reminded him of Emmy who visited a lot when she wasn't busy.

"Hola ninos, Tala who is your friend?

She looks like Emmy." he said.

"My Mom came Here too huh, when she was my age huh?" Kara asked making Qutezal stunned.

"Si and she brought you here, when you were a baby.

I should have known sooner or later, you would use the dragon scale and came here, but something tells me you're sad." he said.

"Yes as I wanted to play with my Mom but she was too busy taking care of my Dad who just got out of hospital, so I'm glad I found Tala." Kara told him.

"I see Kara, but you might be able to, if she comes here." Quetzal said.

"She can?" Kara asked.

"Yes as she held onto the dragon scale after growing up, but still visits Here and have adventures, Max too." Quetzal told her.

Kara smirked as she was looking forward to having fun, as Tala went to introduce her to his friends as Quetzal chuckled.

Emmy was a little worried as it was nearly dinner and Kara hadn't came back yet but knew she was having fun in Dragon Land and knew she needed to go herself but heard a sound in Kara's room going there, seeing her daughter there but she was feeling better.

"I see you went to Dragon Land huh?" she said.

"Yes and it's awesome!

I can't wait to go back tomorrow!" she said getting ready for dinner, but a pang of sadness twanged in her since while her husband had been in hospital, she hadn't came to Dragon Land.

She would change that later, after Kara went to bed.

After Kara went to bed, Emmy pulled open the secret drawer in the playroom that she and Max used to play in as kids finding the Dragon Scale remembering the rhyme that would take her to Dragon Land.

"I wish, I wish with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart." she said as it glowed.

The dragons then appeared on the Walls and swirled around her until she vanished but appeared in Dragon Land seeing it was night time.

"Hola Emmy, it's been a long time since you've been here." sne heard a familiar voice say seeing Quetzal but happy.

"Yeah but never stopped thinking about you guys and after having Kara, my daughter, I told her stories about the wonderful times Max and I had here.

It seems Kara is having her own adventures here." she said.

"Si, but I will help her out." the huge golden scaled dragon said.

Emmy nodded enjoying the night, but was exploring the places she and Max used to go with their dragon friends. 


End file.
